freefalltournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazer
The Blazer is a class that was released along with The Blaster , The Shocker and The Assassin. A relatively unagile class, the blazer is the closest thing to a glass cannon in freefall, with no defensive skills whatsoever. To compensate for this defensive inadequacy, it packs the flamethrower, one of the most powerful weapons in the game, which is capable of reducing most nearby enemies into a pile of molten slag in a matter of seconds.The blazer's unique playstyle makes him the ultimate attack.This hero is designed to attack multiple enemies directly,but it can be outmatched by other classes in an indirect attack to a control point. Skills thumb|left Radiant Haste (Q) Radiant Haste, the Blazer's Ultimate, grants a 30% increase in attack speed to the blazer and nearby allies - Though only while they remain nearby. This skill is ideal for use when engaging a group of enemies, or taking on someone that may not be able to kill otherwise. Spectral Optics Spectral optics allows the player to see all target=able objects on the map (players, aegis devices, and suppressors) through walls and other obstructions. For the duration of the effect, other players become transparent, their color corresponding to their team.This makes him dominant over the fast stealthy tactical Assassin class that are using their Spectral Cloak ability. Blaze Bomb (F) Blaze bomb covers a portion of the ground, wall, or ceiling with a circle of napalm, dealing periodic damage to anyone standing within the area of effect.This is usefull in command points where the opposite team cannot capture it. Weapons FlameThrower : The flamethrower, originally an alternate weapon available for the tank, is an incredibly powerful close range weapon, which inflicts heavy damage and burn stacks. The burn debuff deals damage over time, and may be applied up to 20 times to a single opponent. Heat Ray: Although less formidable than its close range counterpart, the heat ray is a long ranged weapon, dealing moderate damage over time, in addition to applying the burn debuff, though at a much slower rate than the flamethrower. Even if a player is relying primarily on the flamethrower, the heat ray may be used to refresh the timer for the burn debuff without requiring prolonged use. Tips and Tricks The Blazer is the ultimate glass cannon in Freefall Tournament, however, this can be counteracted if you play this class correctly. The flamethrower is what transforms this class from possibly one of the worst classes in freefall tournament, to a class that is feared throughout the game. despite the fact that the flamethrower is characterized as a close ranged weapon, it actually has quite a surprising range, much to the dismay of scout and assassin players throughout the servers. Use the Heat ray to reset the burn stack. Its range and constant stream of heat allows you to restack your burn debuff and kill your enemy without really even paying attention. However, its low damage and lock-on range make the flamethrower superior compared to the Heat ray. Your Ultimate ability (Q-key) makes you even more dangerous as it emphasizes the most formidable part of the class, your damage output. It allows you to kill even more enemies with greater speed and then once everyone is burned to a crisp, leave and regenerate your shield and health bars. Your secondary ability (E-key) is one of the most powerful abilities in the game. This ability may seem woefully underpowered until you consider its context with the blazer. This class lives or dies based on situational awareness, if you run into a nest of enemies around the control point or run into a neutron shielded tank, you are most likely going to die, however your ability gives you a situational awareness unparalleled within the world of freefall tournament. This allows you to find enemies that are isolated and/ or on low health and swoop down upon them with your flamethrower. Your f-bomb is not very useful. Low damage and AoE range are nearly useless when it comes to kill someone due to the high speed every class is able to gain. It is only useful for short area denaials at important points (such as control points). It is also widely considered a suicidal ability because you deal yourself the same amount of damage. When not using this class for capturing control points you should try to set up ambushes against good or mediocre players. However, a blazer needs to pick his fights carefully since he possesses not the same range the other classes have. Also his low speed means its going to be difficult for you to escape a fight. Category:Classes